In computing systems, optional features are content that a computing system can subscribe to, or access, that is not enabled in the base capabilities of the computing system. For example, a server computer can optionally have access to a suite of applications with varying capabilities. Optional feature activation is commonly achieved through digitally signed activation key files (e.g., product keys, software keys, activation keys, etc.), which provide proof of entitlement of a computing device to access a corresponding optional feature. An activation key file is unique and is associated with a computing system that is approved to access the corresponding optional feature, and can be stored locally on the computing system. In some examples, the activation key file is associated with a computing system, or hardware of the computing system, utilizing a specific identifier that provides an indication of the computing device (e.g., a serial number). The computing system utilizes the corresponding activation key file and the specific identifier (i.e., feature entitlement information) to access the corresponding optional feature.